This invention relates to new and useful improvements in paper roll holders.
Paper roll holders have heretofore been provided for holding toilet tissue, paper towels, etc. Some of such holders allow the paper roll to turn freely, thus making it difficult to tear off a desired amount of paper except by using two hands. Other holders employ means to restrict rotation of the paper roll, but such holders are generally complex in construction and add materially to the cost. In addition, the prior holders that restrain rotation of the roll of paper have structure which engages the paper in the roll and not just the core and such damages the paper. Furthermore, most of the holders in present use are of a structure which makes it difficult to install a roll thereon.